ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus
How Zeus joined the Tourney From the marble halls high on Mount Olympus, Zeus rules over mortals and immortals alike as King of the Gods. Having claimed the throne by overthrowing his Titan father Cronos, Zeus keeps a careful watch on his own offspring. Even now Zeus' half mortal son, the Spartan Warrior Kratos, rises up to take revenge. As the most powerful of the Olympians, Zeus will defend his supremacy against any who oppose him. His justice is swift and delivered in devastating thunderbolts and lightning. Character Select Screen Animation Lightning strikes around Zeus. After the fourth streak of lightning, the camera is on Zeus's upper part saying "You have chosen wisely, mortal.". Special Attacks Lightning Blast (Neutral) Zeus shoots a blast of lightning from his right hand. B can be tapped to rapidly shoot from left-to-right hands 9 times. When in the air, Zeus can send the bolts diagionally down. Thunder Flash (Side) Zeus has his arms back charging with thunder, then hammers them together, creating an explosion of lightning near him that can blow away his opponents. Charge from Above (Up) Zeus shoulder charges upwards with lightning surrounding him, then shoulder charges diagionally downwards at his opponent. The upper can send opponents flying, but the downward charge can send targets to the floor. Ground of Lightning (Down) Zeus charges his right hand then swings it up, pillaring 4 bolts of lightning near him. They can knock opponents into the sky if they are below them. Thunder Sword (Hyper Smash) Zeus creates a giant sword of thunder in his hands saying "Prepare to be judged!" then swings it down at the entire field in front of himself. If opponents don't dodge, they will be blown away hard. Thunderstorm (Final Smash) Zeus goes to the center of the battle as he says "Prepare to meet your ancestors!" then in a punch to the heavens, lightning surrounds him and the center of the battle, electrocuting anyone in the storm. After 9 seconds, the storm subsides then Zeus goes back to the battleground. Victory Animations #Zeus does two punches then rests his hands on his hands saying "I cleave the souls of my enemies.". #*Zeus does two punches then rests his hands on his hands saying "I hoped you would make a valuable ally.". (Kratos victories only) #Zeus does a lightning strike then looks at the camera with anger saying "You already know the results!" then goes "Ha ha ha!". #*Zeus does a lightning strike then looks at the camera with anger saying "Try again in your next life!". (Raoh victories only) #*Zeus does a lightning strike then looks at the camera with anger saying "Farewell," then goes "Warrior of Hokuto!". (Kenshiro/Toki/Jagi/Han/Hyou/Kaioh victories only) #Zeus crosses his arms then a thunderstorm happens around him as he says "In the wake of thunder, you can never win!". On-Screen Appearance Lightning strikes and Zeus appears saying "My power is unequal!". Special Quotes *Here is your reward, fight me! (When fighting Kratos) *Undo me, if you can! (When fighting Kenshiro) Trivia *Zeus shares his English voice actor with Captain Hook. *Zeus, along with a Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, and his son, Kratos, are the only characters to make a comeback from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. *When Zeus is selected, players can hear the thunder SFX from Tekken: Blood Vengeance; however, it is heard four times. *The rival of Zeus is Clayface, also known as Basil Karlo. Category:God of War characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters